Knight Doctor: Part 2
by JamieG
Summary: Part 2 of the knight doctor. Stay tuned for part 3 :


The doors of the tardis burst open and fire flooded into the tardis with great speed.

"Ahhhh!", Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

A dragon then tried to enter the tardis, but it was too large, so it just stuck its head in. Amy was terrified, she grabbed the first thing she could see. It was some sort of aerosol can. She quickly turned to face the dragon and sprayed. A large bolt of sonic lightening shot out from the aerosol and vaporised the dragon within a millisecond.

Amy froze in shock of what had just happened. After about a minute, she threw the aerosol in her backpack and ran through the door of the tardis. She had no idea where to go. Or what to do. She found herself in a field of corn and wheat. It was pitch black, so she lay down and slept.

_Amy's Flashback ~ She walked out of the tardis and the doctor told her what period of time they were in. All Amy wanted to know was where to find the Knights of the Round Table. They walked through a forest and found themselves exactly where they wanted to be. The doctor walked straight into a trap and found himself upside down tied to a rope. Amy heard horses galloping towards them so she ran to hide. She watched through a bush as three knights captured him and dragged him away. Amy was really worried now, although she didn't like to show it. She heard a twig snap and warm breath on her neck. She turned sharply around to find she was face to face with a dragon. Amy screamed~_

She sat up sweating and gasping for air.

"I have to find him! ", Amy said to herself.

She shot up and swung her backpack on her shoulders. Amy ran in the direction her and the doctor went in and found herself standing beside a moat. She looked up, her eyes kept going and going until she saw the top of a large stone castle. She was tapped on the shoulder. She turned round hoping to see her precious doctor, nope, but it was someone as good looking.

"Why hello there", Amy said looking this stranger up and down.

"Hello fair maiden", Said the stranger.

"Who are you? ", Amy said peeking once again at his body.

"Sir Lancelot, Knight of the round table, and I'm guessing your name is Sluteetha, its French for beauty", Bowed sir Lancelot.

"I'll call you Lance, so lance, may i asked why you are naked?", Amy said as she peeked yet again, "Not that it's a problem", She winked.

"Well I just got back from washing in the river", He blushed.

After a few moments of awkwardness, Amy finally got round to the point.

"Have you seen the Doctor?", Amy said.

"Umm, do you mean the new knight, Sir Doctor?", Asked Lance.

"Umm, maybe"

"He is in the castle being cared for by the finest maidens in the kingdom"

"OH, is he now?"

Amy storms round to the drawbridge to cross it, she orders Lance to tell them to let her in. A few minutes later the drawbridge starts to come down, somehow it shoots down above Amy. Luckily, she dived out of the way.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?", Amy screamed.

A Slitheen dressed in chainmail and armour toddled across the bridge.

"Mother will be pleased", Said the Slitheen.

The Slitheen had used a mind control technique on Amy, which made her pass out.

She woke up in grand hall where she could hear faint giggles, she sat up and stayed there until she could see straight. She got up and suddenly felt a draft. Amy glanced down at her clothes and she realised she was hardly wearing anything. She turned round at the noise of the Doctor's voice.

"DOCTOR!", She shouted.

She then realised he was surrounded by half naked woman getting up close to him.

"OH! AMY", He stood up sharply with a bright red face.

"Who are these, these, hussies?"

"They are not hussies they are, Mary, Elizabeth, Joan, Iv..."

The Doctor stops talking as he saw Amy's rage build up.

"UUUGGGH!", Amy shouted.

She grabbed two of them by the hair and fly kicked them into a stone wall, punched a few, and threw a few down by the hair. Once she had finished with them all, she turned to them and said...

"He's mine, bitches"

The Doctor and Amy then made their way through the halls and corridors and rooms and completely lost their way. They suddenly came to a dead end. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screw driver and used it on a large door infront of them. A loud unlocking noise bellowed from the door. Amy pushed on the door, but needed a little help from the Doctor to open it, as it was quite heavy. The stumbled in and it was pitch black. They held each others hand and slowly walked forward. Amy stretched her other arm out and suddenly felt a wall of slime. The all the torched on the wall suddenly lit one after another. Soon enough, Amy realised she wasn't touching a wall of slime, but the long tentacle of...

Whose tentacle is it? What is its master plan? Will Amy and the Doctor survive? Find out soon ...


End file.
